Edward Bosco
Background Edward Bosco is a disrespectful, arrogant jerk who has no love for the sport of wrestling, the fans, or anything that is good and pure. He's one of those pepole that i want to kill Match history Debut at Multivania Bosco debuted at Multivania facing off against the 5-time Sumo Wrestling Champion Ozeki (Submitted by Gaijin Goombah) who was also debuting in the same match. After a few minutes wrestling with the Sumo Champion, Bosco got Ozeki in the sharpshooter and secured the win as Ozeki tapped out. After the match though, it started to become apparent that Edward Bosco was not a clear fan favorite among his fellow commentators or fans in the Multivania arena. Number 1 contendership Following on from Multivania, Bosco stuck to commentating alongside Curtis Arnott until Lucius Constantine, in a moment of rage, tried to strangle Bosco with his Bulls tie. Shortly after, Lucius cut a promo, stating his displeasure of listening to Bosco talk, he called out Bosco and during their conversation the two engaged in a brawl in the ring. The Feud with Lucius Constantine had officially begun. During this time, rather than teaming up with anyone, Bosco decided NOT to participate in the MNW Wish upon a Brawl Tournament and instead entered a 5-man Elimination match that included Lucius Constantine, Grizzly Adams, Dark Lord Prinny and Vinsmoke Sanji. A match that, although bleeding, Bosco won and gained the right to be the Number 1 contender for the Multiverse Heavyweight championship held by R Sawyer. A Future Shock-ed After gaining the Number 1 Contendership, Bosco entered in a match against Vinsmoke, who took issue with Bosco and his attitude, but was defeated by the self-titled "MVP". During this time, Grizzly Adams took out his frustrations of losing out on the Number 1 Contendership on Lucius Constantine, stopping the feud Bosco had with Lucius for the time being. Bosco saw success in Solo promos (to souring public reactions), but after engaging in a Promo against R Sawyer and losing the verbal battle, the Number 1 Contender took to a back-stage brawl and subsequently lost that battle as well. The kinks in the armour were starting to show. At Future Shock however, the kinks in the armour were nowhere to be found as Bosco managed to get the win over R Sawyer and won the match and title. Apocalypse PPV Following on from his win of R Sawyer, the new Multiverse Champion would contend with the other RoBro ZakoDuo over his win, but the remaining RoBro was not enough to put down the new champion. But soon after, Bosco would once again contend with Lucius Constantine, who had seen off Grizzly Adams in a Hell in a Cell match for the Number 1 Contendership. The two resumed their feud with promos against each other all the way to the Apocalypse PPV event. At the PPV, the two locked up in the ring which saw Lucius Constantine win via submission. However, the match has gained some controversy as Bosco shortly after brought out apparent evidence that saw the result of the match officially be redacted, but also weirdly refusing to reverse the result of the championship changing hands from Lucius Constantine to Bosco. Leaving Bosco still technically undefeated, but without a championship. Championship History Multiverse Heavyweight Champion -- * Victory over R.Sawyer to earn the title, * lost to Lucius Constantine at the Apocalypse PPV by tap-out. According to official MNW Documentation and after an official review, MNW Management has redacted the Victory by tap-out of Lucius Constantine over Edward Bosco at the Appocalypse PPV from the record on the technicality of a missed 3 count earlier in the match that Management has determined would have given Edward Bosco the victory. MNW Management, however, refuses to reverse the result of the championship changing hands to Lucius Constantine. * Won the the title back from Lucius Constantine by tap out (Limit Break - Main Event.) Category:Wrestlers Category:Characters